1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a CPU connector that may be operated without interference.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a central processing unit (CPU) connector includes a base 10, terminals 15, an upper cover 20 and a lever 16. The base 10 is formed with several terminal slots 11 arranged in an array, and a supporting seat 12 disposed behind the terminal slots 11. Two sides of the middle of the supporting seat 12 are formed with pivoting slots 13. Two locking blocks 14 are disposed on two sides of the region in which the terminal slots are formed. The terminals 15 are disposed in the terminal slots 11 of the base 10, respectively. The upper cover 20 covers the base 10 and is engaged with the base 10. The upper cover 20 has two lateral sides 21 and front and rear ends 22 and 23 and forms an inverse-U shape. Two side edges of the upper cover 20 are formed with slots 24 to be engaged with the locking blocks 14 of the base 10. A slot 25 is formed on an inner surface near the rear end of the upper cover 20. The upper cover 20 is formed with through holes 26 corresponding to the terminal slots 11 of the base 10. The lever 16 has a first rod 17 and a second rod 18 perpendicular to the first rod 17. The middle section of the second rod 18 is formed with an eccentric convex rod 19. The second rod 18 is pivotally connected to the pivoting slot 13 at the rear end of the base 10. The convex rod 19 engages with the slot 25 at the rear end of the inner surface of the upper cover 20. When the first rod 17 rocks toward the front end of the base 10, the convex rod 19 can move the upper cover 20 forward.
In use, as shown in FIG. 3, when the first rod 17 of the lever 16 is in the longitudinal state, pins 28 of a CPU 27 may be inserted into the through holes 26 of the upper cover 20 without interference. As shown in FIG. 2, when the first rod 17 of the lever 16 rocks to the horizontal state toward the front end of the base 10, the upper cover 20 may be moved forward by a stroke so that the pins of the CPU may be moved and thus be electrically connected to the terminals.
As shown in FIG. 2, the first rod 17 of the lever 16 is disposed on one side of the base 10 in the used state. Thus, the overall width is increased, and the CPU connector is only suitable for a desktop computer but not for a notebook computer with the narrower space.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the CPU connector applied to the notebook computer includes the base 10, the upper cover 20 and a cam structure 30. Similarly, the upper cover 20 covers the base 10, is engaged with the base 10, and may slide relative to the base 10. The cam structure 30 is pivotally connected to a rear end of the base 10, and can move the upper cover 20 back and forth according to the cam function. A top end of the cam structure 30 is formed with an engaging recess 31. As shown in FIG. 4, when a screw driver rotates the cam structure 30 to make the engaging recess 31 extend laterally, the upper cover 20 is moved backward so that the insertion may be performed without interference. As shown in FIG. 5, when the screw driver rotates the cam structure 30 to make the engaging recess 31 extend longitudinally, the upper cover 20 is moved forward to lock the inserted CPU.
The CPU connector applied to the notebook computer adopts the cam structure 30, which does not occupy too much space, and omits the level disposed on one side. Although the space is saved, the operation is inconvenient. That is, the tool has to be used to rotate the cam structure 30 in a more laboriously manner.